herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Abe The Conservationist/PG: Benji
Pure Good Proposal for Benji from the Benji franchise. Who is He? Benji is a benevolent dog who has done many selfless acts and help other characters overcome problems. He had very reasonable and pleasant traits and often tried to get along with others he didn't know. He was only reluctant to kill in the Disney film and TV show and has pretty much crossed the Goodness Zone more than once. He is also shown to be very calm and peaceful and never fights his enemies unless needed to protect his loved ones. Admirable Standards Benji'' (Original film/Netflix remake): He risked his life to get the original ransom note in his home when the children were kidnapped and never gave up on getting the authorities' attention. Even if Rott was hostile towards him, he had his sidekick help him redeem himself and rebel against his owners. He would stop at nothing in order to rescue his friends, even if it means putting himself in danger. ''For the Love of Benji: He risked his own life to save Cindy from Chandler Dietrich when he was holding her hostage and got over his fear of guns. Even if the bigger brown dog refused to share, he still befriended him. Benji the Hunted: He adopted the cougar cubs and even avoided sight from his owner when trying to get the cubs adopted by another cougar. He even spared a rabbit when trying to provide food and only got rid of the wolf in self-defense. He endangered his own life by trying to get the mother cougar to adopt the cubs until he came up with a plan to show her the cubs. He refused to go to his master until he got the cubs adopted, even if he tried calling out for him. When their birth mother was wounded by the hunter, he came to her aid and comforted her. Benji: Off the Leash!: He never gave up on attempting to rescue his mother from her abusive breeder and knew what his former pursuers were and got them to get his mother to be cured. He even saved Lizard Tongue from the animal control officers when they tried to shoot at him. Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland: When Boris Todeth was stealing his scuba gear, he never wanted to attack him and was only confused before he started pushing him in the water. He went after him to only get his scuba gear back and didn't have any choice but to confront him for his actions. Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince: He risked his life to save Zax from Zanu's hunters and even rescued a kid who has caused mischief and got their friend arrested when the hunters mistaken him for Yubi. Even after they discovered that Tanya was an Antarian who came to Earth to find Yubi, he told Zax to be polite to her--literally. He was very defensive of Yubi when he realized that they were running into a trap by Zax's impostor in the final episode and he only locked him in a room to keep Yubi safe. He only attacked him to expose him in front of Yubi and had no other choice but to defend him, since Yubi didn't believe him. Benji: Space Rescue: He went out into space all by himself to rescue the scientists from the drones who kidnapped them. Corrupting Factors He really doesn't have any. He only chased the cat in the original film for a morning routine. His role in Oh! Heavenly Dog doesn't count, since Benji was only the reincarnation of Benjamin Browning. Other information The bigger brown dog seen throughout the franchise is shown to be an On & Off character and Benji got along with him, even when he was hostile. Only the game and two of the films don't follow the main story (Benji: Off the Leash! and Oh! Heavenly Dog), while the rest of the films and TV show do. While he does show anthropomorphic traits (reading books by himself, understanding traffic, understanding society, communicating with Zax, flying an aircraft, etc.) and fully understand human speech, he only cares about making others' lives better and help overcome problems. In spite of his traumatic experience with a burglar killing his owner, he remained optimistic and got over it. Category:Blog posts